Sonic the Hedgehog: Tales of Mobius Episode 1
by Viktor Reznov
Summary: This is the chronicles of a warrior fox named Korso. Read on on his journey of self relization and redemption for his home; a name that the world of Mobius had forgotten.


Sonic the Hedgehog: Tales of Mobius

A rebel of the skies... reprisal of a fallen soldier...

Korso the Fox: Book 1

A couple of years ago there was a civilization called Aurelia. It was an advanced civilization that happened to be the origin of the fox species. Though we were ruled under the royal family called Rioga, we were still happy. Aurelia was a place where precious gems could be commonly found too. Some if not most Aurelians have a collection of them and would consider them expendable. I do happen to have a collection of gems in my house from Aurelia's mountain side, one of my friends assumed that I was a treasure hunter. He probably said that because of my demeanor. But one day some of them disappeared with no trace of evidence at all. I assumed a hired thief took them. It really doesn't matter; I can find more on my next trip to the mountains. Aurelia was the only one to be given the nickname "The Crystal City". This was because most of the buildings looked as if they're made of crystal. Half of our civilization was composed of the traditional Aurelian tribe. All Aurelians are actually connected to their tribal heritage. And every Aurelian is to be given a mark of their rank at the age of 13.

My rank was an Erito Warrior; it meant my job was to be the first to lead the charge into battle, and to be one of the private guards for the royal family. I never met them in person but I'm always protecting them from afar. My other job as a Erito Warrior was to have an apprentice to pass down my knowledge. I did have an apprentice named Hana, but I didn't know what to expect from her. I was 17 at the time and she was 16. I did admire her confidence though, but unfortunately, she was **too **confident. It proved to be her downfall. We were a very peaceful and honorable species also, but we too have enemies. Her death was painful. We were in battle and I was several feet away when she was fighting an echidna in the Powatokidna territory. Swords and spears had been clashing and Hana had suddenly been caught off guard. His spear had sunk deep into her chest, causing a slow death. I witnessed it in sorrow and anger. When I managed to come to her side, the echidna was walking away with a grin on his face. I wanted to kill him on the spot, but my heart was telling me to stay with Hana and to bring her back home.

On the day of her funeral, I swore that if I ever have another apprentice, I'll do what ever I can to protect him. Weeks went by and I was depressed about my failure, but suddenly, a mysterious person came to my squadron. She went by her code name Arc Angel 3, she was a very wild and cunning person, but she was one of the most annoying people that I've ever met as well. She was a Kokodian that was assigned to my squadron. But as we completed mission after mission she became a very good friend and she became my wingman, on and off the battlefield. As everyone else, the city part of Aurelia was at war with Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik and his robot armies, while our tribes were at war with only the echidna's of Powatokidna. Powatokidna was ruled under a heartless warlord by the name of Pachacamac, I believe. Besides his thirst for war and bloodshed, the only thing he did show love to was his daughter, Tikal. She was like her mother, a beautiful and peaceful being, so I've heard. A female echidna from Powatokidna named Heiwa came to Aurelia for only several months and she became a very close friend.

You might be asking yourself now, if the foxes and echidnas are enemies why would an echidna be there? Well, she truthfully told me that her beauty was a curse and she was tired of men thinking of her as a trophy. One thing led to another and we became friends, she was amazed of what Aurelia had to show. But sadly this didn't last long for she went back to Powatokidna six months after she arrived at Aurelia and was executed for treason to the tribe. There's so much hatred and death in Powatokidna, it makes you wonder how sad or depressed the people might be. I wonder if Pachacamac feels the same, probably not. But I'm willing to bet that his daughter must be sick and tired of it. But as you might've guessed I commonly worked as a part time pilot, but also as an assassin. I hunted people across the globe, yet sometimes even I would be hunted in every corner of the world. But as a assassin, I would occasionally be hired as a bodyguard. I remember one bodyguard assignment in the Shamar Desert. It was hot as hell that day. The temperature was nearly 120 degrees. I was assigned with seven others to protect and escort a diplomat for a peace treaty. The diplomat survived unharmed, but two of my fellow bodyguards died, and Shamar ended up in a fire fight. I'm pretty sure that the smoke could be seen from miles away. An enemy sniper made it through security, a Sogeki Kiba. He attempted to snipe the diplomat. I guess some people prefer the traditional country war regime. But when I looked him up on the computer it came to a translation, the translation came to the name of an infamous Fang the Sniper.

His records were a mess "Only a rank amateur could have a status like this." I said with disbelief. But I must admit that his reputation does earn him some respect as a fellow assassin. But when I'm not traveling around the world, I can be seen in Aurelia enjoying the quiet and sometimes the joyful life. No one had a care in the world, that was until Dr. Robotnik unleashed his Eggfortress. It was a massive airborne fortress, unlike anyone has ever seen. It was 10:24 in the morning but the smoke from the burning city covered the clouds and made it to appear as night. Me and my squadron, the Aurelian Arc Angels were were sent into battle but we were defeated by the Eggfortress. Arc Angels 2, 4, and 5 died and the raid on Aurelia continued.

Me and Arc Angel 3 were then ordered to protect and escort the civilians out of Aurelia. But throughout the chaos our beloved princess, as well as many civilians, were kidnaped by special egg-forces a.k.a. the Shades. "Damn Robotnik and his Eggfortress!" I said with fury. Those memories still haunt me in my dreams, but that is in the past and I must move on. I traveled the world to experience different cultures and life styles, and even different sword fighting styles too. One day, news of Powatokidna's destruction reached to Spagonia when I was in a meeting with a client. My client was cold hearted and said with joy "Poor bastards, they deserved what happened to them." I told him that I can't do his request and that I have other business to take care of. "Whatever, just leave me be with this wine here! Hehe"I went back to my apartment in Spagonia and was watching the news. A news topic appeared about the species movement of both foxes and echidna's. I was a bit sad of what happened to the echidna's in Powatokidna and to my fellow Aurelians.

Chapter 1: Formal Greeting

My name is Korso Drakony. I was on a journey of self discovery after Aurelia's destruction. But I now reside in a city called Kokodo with my wingman Arc Angel 3. Who happens to be a white female bat. (No not Rouge) her name is Yarasa and she's also my lieutenant. As soon as we came to Kokodo we were immediately drafted by the G.U.N. (Guardians of United Nations) Organization. This seemed to be an opportunity to find out what happened to the princess and to see what else Robotnik has in store for the world.

Over at the Kokodo G.U.N. HQ I just finished a briefing and was chatting with Yarasa down the hallway. "So Korso, what assignment did the chief gave you? I'm suppose to investigate a(n) explosion in the ..."(A massive earthquake occurred) "Was that an earthquake or something?" said Yarasa with a puzzled look. "That's impossible, last time I remembered earthquakes don't occur here." "To all G.U.N. agents now here this, prepare to be dispatched to North-West Kokodo!" said the over-head loud speaker. Me and Yarasa rushed towards our fighters but stopped and asked an agent. "Hey you, what's going on?""Didn't you hear, part of Kokodo is on fire! They said it might be those Shade assassins rampaging towards the capitol!" said the agent in a panicky voice. Only then did we rush to our fighters, and immediately departed with our allies.

11:25am News Report

"Yes, yes we are live at the scene! Just moments ago North-West Kokodo was invaded by unknown military forces! As you can see behind me, this part of Kokodo was incinerated by the enemies' airship!" (Jet engines in the background) "Yes, we have confirmation that G.U.N. forces have been deployed to counter attack the enemy!"

As soon as we entered the combat zone our orders were to engage the enemy hostiles and their airship. "Keep your heads on a swivel and make sure you have a sure radar lock." said one of the G.U.N. supreme commanders. We engaged the hostiles with full force and sure enough one by one we eliminated them. But during our battle me and Yarasa turned it into a competition to see who could shoot down the most. Our final outcome, Yarasa 27, me 32. It was never easy taking down the airship, but we won at the cost of ally and civilian lives. "Thank god it landed in the Barren Wastelands." said a G.U.N. supreme commander with relief and sorrow.

12:03pm News Report

"As you can see all hostiles have been shot down by G.U.N. pilots!" (An explosion and a loud eerie sound in the background) "It's astonishing that a monster that size is going down after a few fighters have opened fired at it! It's a joyful moment as the citizens are crowding the capitol in praise! But one question still remains, will Eggman support the rebuilding of North-West Kokodo!"

The only reseaon why the news reporter said that is because for some time ago, Kokodo signed a treaty with Eggman. The treaty is said that Eggman will not attack or harm Kokodo, but Kokodo will ship steel and other metals to Eggman's robot factories.

Chapter 2: Detective Work

(Three days later, Kokodo G.U.N. HQ briefing 12:47pm.) "All right agents you all have your assignments, but I want to inform you upon the situation. As we all know the unknown airship crashed into the Barren Wastelands. The news of it around the world is causing too much commotion, so Lieutenant Yarasa and G.U.N. Recon team will go and recover any data from the crash site and destroy what's left of it. We can't let that kind of weaponry fall into the wrong hands. Caution should be advised when going to the Barren Wastelands. In other news a large explosion erupted from one of Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik's large research facilities near the border of Aurelia. That's why I assigned Captain Korso alone since he knows that area better than anyone else. That's all, dismissed." We all left the board room with determination of our mission. "Korso, I know that it must be hard going back to your home, but good luck on your mission. Thanks Yarasa and good luck to you too." Yarasa departed with G.U.N. Recon and I shortly departed later. As soon as I took off I had a vision of a maiden in a pure red and purple silk dress with a crown on her head. "It must be my memories trying to haunt me" I said to myself.

I.E. Log: 001

- I departed from Kokodo two hours ago and I'm now entering former Aurelian territory. I just spotted an old Aurelian hangar and I decided land there.

End Log

I.E. Log: 002

- I managed to land, on what appears to be an A.F.F. (Aurelian Freedom Fighters) Base. This is a good thing because not only do I have military back up, but it means that Aurelia is still alive too.

End Log

I. E. Log: 003

- They appear to be unease when I landed on this base. I still question my trust in my unconventional allies, yet their feeling appears to be the meutral.

End Log

I.E Log: 004

- The leaders of this base have agreed to send a squad with me on my investigation. We're currently preparing to head out.

End Log

I.E Log: 005

- Shortly in an hour we made it to the research facility and landed on an intact flight deck. The squad is currently armed with suppressed assault rifles. "Just in case anybody's here!" So Sgt. Buna says.

End Log

I.E Log: 006

- We've found plenty of data in the computers for G.U.N. to take a look at an..."Aaahh! Corporal! Buna what happened? I don't know I... Ooh aah! What happened to the private? Get that data and let's get the hell out of here!"

End Log

I.E Log: 007

- "Open fire!"(Gunshots in the background) "What the bwaah!... Aaahh...oof...ugh...ow, crap."

End Log

Some how I managed to stand up, after being thrown like that. But as soon as I did I immediately drew my sword. And when I did I noticed that the guard-bot had wires coming out of its neck and legs. I started to run for the legs and I only managed to get the left leg. It was more than enough to bring it down. Xerox, a female hacker, got on its back and managed to shut it down.

I.E Log: 008

- "Eggman really knows how to build a killing machine... Remember who gave their lives for this archive of Eggman's research corporal. Understood captain..."

End Log

We exited the facility and headed towards the fight deck, only to have to blow up our fallen comrades planes. So no one may steal our technology. The deed was done and we departed in silence until we reached the base.

"The mission was a success but with the lives of my squad members." I said with grief. "That's okay Captain, their lives was a necessary loss. We do hope you've obtained Eggman's research data. As a matter of fact I do have it and I'll be willing to give you a copy of it. Agreed." The A.F.F.'s computer engineers down loaded the archives for their leaders to view. A while ago just before I left, one of the commanders told me that if the archives could help them find the princess. We can rebuild Aurelia again. I just hope he's right... for Aurelia's' sake.

Chapter 2: First Encounter

I made it to Kokodo with the original archives. But instead of going to G.U.N. so quickly I went to my house instead so I can check it out for myself. I down loaded the archive to my computer, but when I did I came across something very disturbing.

Transmission Found

(STATIC) "This is entry 741021! Research is on schedule and according to plan. Eggman's still an ass. I need to be paid double for my efforts if Eggman is to be on my good side. Test subject 935 is exceeding beyond expectation. It's only a matter of time before Eggman would assume control over her."(... Explosion in the background) "Aaahh! Dr. Bosewicht!..." (STATIC)

Transmission Lost

Yarasa arrived a day later with data from the crash site. She was surprised to see me in bandages. "Where and how did you managed to get like that!" she said as if she was my mother. "Well after me and a squad found an archive of Eggman's research, a giant guard-bot activated and oof, hey!" A mysterious girl wearing what appeared to be an officers uniform with an officers cap that she kept pulling down to hide only her eyes accidentally bumped into me and then she said. "I'm sorry that I bumped into you I'm new here. That's okay just be a little more careful in the future. Thank you and could you tell me where the computer room is? Sure, just keep walking down this hallway and you'll be there soon. Hmmm, thanks. I don't trust that girl." Yarasa said with concern. "But she did say that she was new here. Mmm true, but still." she said with some ease. "Hey you two, stop right there! I need to scan you both What for? We not only have an intruder but it's a turncoat as well. Shade? We don't know that's why I need to scan you two. Fine...Fine." So the agent scanned both me and Yarasa and we check out. "Have you seen anyone suspicious lately" Yarasa answered with hope "There was a new girl and... Oh the lieutenant, she checked out clean." Before she could say anything else the agent ran off somewhere else.

We exited the G.U.N. building only to found out that it will be on lock-down soon. "So what are you going to do captain? Well I'm going to my house for my sword and pistol before I go to the Cold Coral Bar down towards the docks. In the south-western region of Kokodo, are you crazy? That's why I'm getting my weapons. You know, you keep giving me a reason why to stay loyal to you. Keep it up and I might give you a kiss. Lieutenant! Don't you have somewhere to be? Of course, my beloved captain. Yarasa! Hahaha, later Korso" She always had a bad habit of toying with me.

Shortly later after leaving my house, I arrived at the docks in South-West Kokodo. And what I saw appeared to be a brand new ship coming to dock named "The Kaosu". On top appeared to be a female raccoon captain at the helm, and a male echidna glaring at me thinking that he's a badass. I paid no mind towards them and entered the front door. As soon as I entered the bar the very same sergeant that helped me on the investigation offered me a seat and a drink, yet this is what I thought to myself. "Well I don't want to be rude so… thanks Buna." We both joked around and drank two and a half bottles of Kokodian Rum. Buna later said with surprise "Look out here comes trouble." The same two people from the Kaosu entered the bar, but came with a female enchidna in Shade armor. Buna then asked with confusion "What's a Shade doing here? I don't know." I then told him "Get that gun ready, I might need back up. Got it." I got up and approached the Shade with caution; I grabbed her sholder and said. "You're quite beautiful for a Shade, but I'm going to have to ask you to surrender your weapon and to come with me." the male echidna turned around and said with meaning "What for, she hasn't done any wrong here." Buna came from behind me and told him to stay out of this. I told Buna to hold on and I answered the echidna but with a twist. "Haven't you heard, all Shades are to be arrested by G.U.N. personnel? Wait those markings and crest on your body, I'm guessing a warrior from Powatokidna!" He then froze suddenly when I spoke of Powatokidna. But suddenly in an instant me and the Shade grabbed for our swords, but before we could draw them the bar tender told us to take it outside.

So we respected his request and went outside of his bar and everyone continued with their drinks. We got into an open area between the Kaosu and the Cold Coral Bar. The Shade then asked me an odd question. "Do you know of an Aurelian swordsman by the name of Korso?" I looked at her with a questionable expression on my face, but I grinned and said "How does a Shade like you, come to look for me? Are you Korso? Yes, but I don't take to kindly to Shades. But I'm not a Shade member any more. So what, all Shades are liars and deceivers waiting to strike!"

She couldn't take the insulting truths so she charged at me in an attack, but I quickly drew sword and blocked her attack. I could tell she was furious at me, but I just grinned at her. We were attacking each other at blinding speed, only the sparks of our swords could only be spotted. Somehow I knew my destiny of fighting an echidna was coming true. I managed to get her back towards the wall, but with mine and her sword inching closer to her throat. Her life would have ended there if that Powatokidnan hadn't blindsided me with a punch. That one punch alone made me fly several feet away from them and my sword ended up sliding only several inches away from my hand. I leaned over and grabbed my sword and looked up and said "I forgot how powerful an echidna from Powatokidna is. He can throw a punch, I'll give him that!" But when I looked over at the two, the Shade ended up throwing a punch at him and then said "Don't interfere Inazuma, ever! I'll accept my fate when my time has coveted. Okay Shasuiba." After hearing that I got up and said "So Shasuiba, that's a pretty name but it won't help." We both took a stand and knew that this was our last. We then immediately charged at each other with full force. Our swords clashed with might, but instantly Shasuiba's sword broke upon impact and a shard ended up in the left side of forehead. She fell to the ground hard, yet she was still living. I walked towards her and noticed Inazuma and the raccoon preparing for the worst. But instead, they were stunned when I only took the hilt of her sword and I was looking at the sword's insignia while walking away. "This just doesn't add up, why are they working together ?" I said with confusion. I then said as an expert "Eggman might make good bots, but he's terrible when it comes to swords." I threw the sword into the bay as a sign of disgust. When I looked over my sholder, I saw the raccoon pulling the shard out of Shasuiba's forehead. "Thanks Koibito, I was beginning to black out for a second there." said Shasuiba with ease. "Don' mention it, you're lucky that he didn' kill you on the spot haha" said Koibito as if it was a joke. I'm guessing she was a tomboy. Shasuiba looked at me, bleeding from her forehead, wondering why I didn't kill her. I approuched her but then I froze. I could've swore that she looked like Hana before she died and I thought I heard Hana's voice saying "Korso please don't cry, it's my fualt that I'm like this. Please promise that your future apprentice would become kind, patient, and sincere as I have failed to do so. Please promise me this... master." For some reason I felt sad but I didn't show it. I kneeled down to her and said "Shasuiba once you feel better and have fully healled, look for me at this address and I'll make you a quality sword you'll never forget. I'll even teach you how to wield it if you'll let me." she took the card from my hand but before she could say anything, me and Buna left. Buna had a puzzled and concerned look on his face and he asked me what had happened back there. I told him "Lets just say that an old friend wanted her final wish to come true." He never spoke again for the rest of the day. He returned to Aurelia and I was in my house with my thoughts and I was holding a picture of Hana and me together. And I wondered to myself "Hana, you always did show kindness to me and that was something that you learned by yourself."

In memory of

Mary Moore

1914 - 2011

In memory of

Nelda Jeanne Borello

1921 - 2011


End file.
